


Existencia

by Hagastian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Hay algo peor que no puedas volver a escucharlo otra vez?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Existencia

—¿Qué te he hecho Dios mío, para que me castigues así? —preguntó Javier angustiado.  
  
Un nudo se le formó en la garganta mientras miraba la fría lápida de cemento que le separaba de su más grande tesoro. Las lágrimas no tardaron en correr libres por sus mejillas mientras cortaba delicadamente las flores para acomodarlas en la tumba; su corazón se oprimía con el recuerdo que cambió su vida.  
  
_Él y su hijo cruzaban la calle, un camión imprudente pasó…_  
  
Llevándose a su pequeño de cuatro años por delante.  
  
¿Hay algo peor que no puedas escuchar a tu hijo decirte papá?


End file.
